


(Super)Cops and Robbers

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Carol Danvers, F/M, Gen, Peter Parker & Peter Quill Are Bros, Peter Parker is a Mess, Random Crimes Are Annoying, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Spider-Man and Captain Marvel are on patrol together all the time, and usually nothing too crazy happens. But the ONE time Spidey tries to get something off his chest everything goes berserk.Typical Parker luck...





	1. Annoying Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing something on an online site so it might be a little dodgy.
> 
> I haven't really got anything to help set up this story, except that spider man and captain marvel are in the Avengers, and spidey and star lord are best bros.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

**New York (because where else would the story be!)**

It was a regular Wednesday afternoon in New York, (or at least, as normal as a city covered in superheroes could be), and everyone one was having a pretty good day. People were leaving work, getting coffee, driving around, the regular stuff.

But then again, this is a superhero story and villains have to conveniently show up to get the beat down put on.

"Put the money in the damn bag!" One of the robbers screamed out to the cashiers. Yeah, this is gonna be so easy for the good guys.

"Dude we gotta be discreet about this. Don't want those damn super people showin' up." Another one whisper-yelled at the first. See this dude's already freaking out and there's not even a hero in the vicinity!

"I'm not scared of those freaks, and the Avengers aren't even in New York right now. Worse thing that could happen is some idiot kid'll try t-MMPHM!!!" The first robber hissed at the other. Or he would've if a certain friendly neighbourhood hero didn't show up in.

"Damn, does this mean I'm an idiot kid again?" Came the voice of the one the only... SPIDER-MAN! He easily went into action, instantly knocking down the first (slightly annoying) robber, and the second instantly surrendered. But before the spider hero could take him out, a familiar buzzing rang in his head and then-

**BANG!!!**

Spidey didn't react in time, not even noticing the third robber at the corner of the store. He fell, the bullet hitting him in the leg, but luckily he webbed the second guy before he did. Unluckily, he didn't get the last guy who instantly sprinted straight out the store.

"Ugh, I didn't even see that guy! I'm never gonna live this down! Never _ever ever!_", he whined. He only did this because not even three seconds after the guy bolted, he heard a WHACK! and knew the coolest crime fighting partner he had ever had (it doesn't matter it's only his _second _partner) got the last guy.

"Dude, I thought you actually knew how to fIght crime?" Came the voice of the human-kree hybrid, and his current crime fighting partner, CAPTAIN MARVEL. They had been partners for a while now, after discovering they make a pretty good damn team, considering the difference in powers AND popularity. Spidey still couldn't believe she got a higher rank on some random top 10 superhero list he found online. Not that it mattered to him, not at all, totally.

"I only know how to fight crime when I don't have probably the strongest avenger as a partner", he joked. She cracked a smile at that, and it made Spidey happy. Spider-Man had realised not too long ago he definitely had a giant crush on her, and had no idea how to ask her out. He had always been a giant nerd, and never too great at talking to people, both as Spider-Man and his true identity, Peter Parker (although more as Peter), and had never got the nerve to actually ask or say anything about it. 

"I think Hulk would have something to say about that", Captain Marvel replied, and could tell he smiled. The Captain had discovered recently that she had a major crush on Peter, and had no idea what to say. As Carol Danvers, her real self, she had never had much luck in the field of romance, and didn't want to mess up their really good friendship by getting ahead of herself. So she decided not to say anything, for the moment at least.

(I'm starting to sense a pattern here, do you... Hmm...)

"Yeah, Hulk would have a fit if someone called him second strongest", Peter joked, "Oh yeah, I got shot, we should do something about that, right?" He pointed at his leg.

"You got WHAT- Okay, that's fine, I'm fine, I'm not freaking out, totally", Carol half-screamed (totally not freaking out) and quickly came up with a solution. "Okay grab onto my back".

"Wait, grab onto_ you_?" Wow, seriously, Peter had been shot before loads of times, but holding onto Captain Marvel, Carol, his secret crush? No way, there were too many variables. What if he touched the wrong spot? What if he got _excited? _What if he got-

"Oh my god, just hold on Peter", and with that Carol basically _flung _him over her shoulder and flew to Avengers Tower, not even waiting for an okay from the shot hero. "Don't die don't die don't die".

**An hour and a half later...**

"Dude, you got shot!" Star lord, legendary outlaw, whooped for joy (probably not good he's cheering right?). Peter Quill was Spidey's best friend, and it definitely had nothing to do with them having the same first name, or never being taken seriously by the bad guys. Quill had been the only other person at the tower when the other two smashed through the window (literally), and helped get the bullet out. "How'd Carol react?"

"Dude", Peter (spidey) groaned, " She put me on her back and flew to the tower."

"She put you on her BACK! Sly dog! Did you cop a feel?" The space pirate asked. Peter had only told Peter (this is gonna get confusing) about his secret crush on Carol, and Quill had vowed to help him get with her. So far they had made no progress, and Quill always got distracted and went to hit on every other female Avenger. (But it's thought that counts, y'know?)

"QUILL! What the hell? You know I'm not that kind of guy", Peter berated his friend, sometimes he really regretted telling Quill about his feelings."Although I... I _may_ have had a quick smell of her hair". God, he realised how much of a creep he sounded like.

"Excellent, excellent, that's phase one of my plan complete", Quill said evilly, rubbing his hands together.

"If your plan involves me smelling someone's hair like the obvious creepy weirdo I am, I really don't want to know the rest of it is."

"It's quite simple Spider-Pete, you just get shot _again_."

"Jeez- I am NOT getting shot again. I almost gave Carol a heart attack last time, and even though I heal fast, that doesn't mean it doesnt HURT".

"Ugh", Star lord groaned, "Don't get shot them. Erm, maybe... maybe try doing something heroic and manly and cool to seduce her then." he suggested.

"Have you had a girlfriend before Space-Pete?" Peter asked, "Because I'm pretty sure that doesn't work unless you're an action movie hero like, Arnold Swarzenneger or something like that. I'll try doing something extra heroic though, that could work."

"Good Peter, I know you can figure out how to get your not-yet-but-almost girl. And of COURSE I've had a girlfriend before. LOADS! I had so many- hey is that Natasha BYE!" And with that awkward defense, Quill left the room with an awkward cough.

Once he was definitely gone, Spidey let out a slow and annoyed groan. "Ugh, maybe I should just suck it up and ask her out. But no, I've got to make it as impossible as I can on myself, and I've helped _Rhino_ cross the road before! Why is this so hard!!!"

"What's so hard?", Carol asked, entering the room just as he finished half pepping up, half bashing himself.

"Oh, erm, nothing. Nothing's too hard for Spider-Man."

"Yeah, sure", she said with a half smile.

"What's wrong, best Cap?" Peter asked.

"I just- You kind of freaked me out back there", she admitted.

"You didn't really hide it", he chuckled, and noticed she went a little red at that.

"Yeah, I guess not, just thought I should tell you that anyways", she said, shifting a little awkwardly where she was standing.

"Hey Carol, there's something I want to ask you".

"Really? W-what's that?" She asked, feeling herself get even more flustered.

"Would you- do- would you want to..."

_Okay, its all or nothing now_ he thought, finally about to ask her out.

_Holy heck, is he about to say what I think he's gonna say? Please brain don't be jumping the gun! _Carol thought.

But just about when spidey was about to say it-

"Hey! Peter, Carol you gotta see this, one of your guys got out Pete, and he's going insane on the cit- Wait, I wasn't interrupting something, was I?" Tony Stark, Iron Man, accidentally interrupted (at least he was cool enough to notice).

"NO! Definitely Not!" Peter and Carol yelled out at almost the same time, but each gave each other a look that said _we'll finish this conversation later._

"Now, what were you saying about my villains?" Peter said.


	2. Why is Shocker OP!!??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man, Captain Marvel and Iron Man go to help Captain America, whose fighting a surprisingly strong Shocker.
> 
> Peter really hates OP Shocker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter's gonna feature a few other Avengers, but I plan on having a larger pool of characters, so the people who show up in this one aren't the only Avengers.
> 
> Oh, and who let Shocker be so STRONG!!!

**15 Minutes Later...**

The three heroes (Peter, Carol and Tony) were quickly arriving at the scene of Shocker's attack, and it actually looked pretty bad.

"Considering this is the work of Shocker, I gotta say... I'm thoroughly surprised", Peter said with wide eyes.

"I know. The tech this guy has is _way_ over his pay-grade, and in all honesty, I'm actually impressed", Tony added, lost in his thoughts about the condition and obvious power it must have. "Might have to take it and have a look."

"No way Tony, last time you got cool technology it tried to murder us." Carol remarked from the controls of the quinjet.

"Okay, so basically our game plan is save other Cap from an embarrassing defeat to Shocker, punch Shocker, preferably in the face, add dispose of the tech", Spidey said half joking, half serious. The other two nodded. "Okay, we in a good place to land Carol?"

"Almost", the woman replied, "Just give me a minute and I'll have us at a good range to attack AND not trash the jet".

"Sounds good. I'll suit up, you do whatever you do to get ready Pete", the iron avenger said.

"Wiggle into my spandex?" Peter joked. Tony replied the only way he could; with an eye-roll.

**Meanwhile...**

"Give it up Schultz, I'm not going to let you win!" Steve Rodgers, Captain America, commanded the shocking (Ha!) villain. He went to throw his signature shield at the man, but he used his new gauntlets to stop the weapon in its path.

"'N here ah thought this'd be hard, all things considered", sneered the Shocker, (rather obnoxiously) walking towards the ww2 veteran. He had been fighting the hero for quite some time now. Schultz had been trying to rob a bank, when out of _nowhere_ the damn Avenger walked in, with all his '_authority' _and that crap. 

Once he reach the first Avenger, he blasted him with his gauntlets, knocking the man out for the count. Shocker let out a vile chuckle and was about to deliver the final blow when-

_THWIP! THWIP!_

"Shit"

"Ah ah, language cushion", echoed the quippy voice of everyone's favourite spider hero, the joke earning an exaggerated gasp from Stark. "There are children present!"

"Do ah look lahke ah care spider!" Spat Shocker, "You 'n ya freaky friends aren'the gonna last against mah new gauntlets." He showed his weapons off.

"Cool, shiny and stuff. Anyway, here's how this'll go Hermie-Bermie", Spidey started, "You're gonna let Cap go- the guy one, not the lady one- obviously- and then I'm gonna punch you in the face. Got it?" 

"Ah dunno spider, ya got THIS!!!" And then without any warning, Peter's spider-sense went off, instantly following instincts, he jumped up and clung to the roof, just dodging the attack. 

The half-kree and iron hero weren't as lucky, the blast sending them both flying, somehow knocking them out. Peter swore under his breath.

"Damn. Well, uh, just you and me the Hermz, and as you and I know", Spidey paused and put on his best Texan accent when he jumped back down, "This _bank _ain't big enough fer the both o' us".

And with that their battle started, however breif. Spidey started by zipping in and getting a clear hit on the villains stomach, sending him back a few steps. Shocker, like the common criminal he usually is, tried to actually _PUNCH _the hero, which ended quite easily with him dodging out of the way. Spidey then webbed up Shocker's feet, temporarily disabling him. Schultz let out a swear, and then did probably the DUMBEST thing he's ever done (which is saying something). 

He blasted his own feet.

Somehow by some sweet miracle, he didn't explode his legs, and escaped his prison. Unfortunately, the downward blast sent ruptures through the building, causing it to start to collapse. And of course (like the stereotype superhero story this is) the debris fell straight on top of the webslinger. 

"Oh snap", he gulped and then-

**BOOM!**

The spider (totally) met his painful demise right then and then.

"Ha! Hot DAMN! Ah killed the spider!" Shocker cheered (God! He's not _that _dumb is he?), but his victory would be short-lived.

Iron Man was the first one to wake up, and seeing the destruction and hearing the maniac laughing of a yellow couch, he charged up his repulsors to full blast, hitting the villain square in the back sending him flying (and knocking him the f*** out). He looked over to the captains, seeing them both coming to, he asked:

"You guys ok?" He got a pained _yes _from the patriotic captain, but also a crazed space captain for his trouble.

"Ow, what the hell _was _that, where's Shocker, and Peter, where's he- HOLY CRAP! HE'SUNDERTHERUBBLE!!!" Carol basically shrieked, immediately zooming over to the giant pieces of debris and pushing them to the side with ease (because y'know, super-strength). "Peter don't you dare die on me!"

After pushing a few of the pieces away, she heard him.

"Hey", he greeted, in the (least) smoothest way possible, "So, this is just the _teeniest _bit heavy, and your help would be very much appreciated".

Carol instantly got to work, lifting the biggest chunk of rubble yet, which Peter had been unfortunately holding. It was stupidly light for her, but she could see how it would have been heavy for the other hero.

"Anyway, do you wanna go out some time?" Peter asked, and then conveniently passed out.

(Nice one Pete, just leave Carol to blank like that)

"Did Spider-Man just ask you out Captain?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. He was half limping, half carried to the quinjet by Iron Man and then let out a chuckle once he was seated, "Crazy kids".

Meanwhile, Carol was still processing what Spidey had just asked her. "I-wh-yeah- yes I'd lik-oh. He passed out. Convenient." She huffed to herself once she realised he had passed out.

Captain Marvel then proceeded to pick up Peter and strap him into the quinjet. She then went over to Shocker, destroyed his gauntlets (that were definitely on steroids) and handed him to the authorities. The whole time she had the dumbest smile on her face.

_Holy heck! Peter asked me out! He really asked me out!_ She happily thought to herself the whole ride back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally got the nerve to ask out Carol. Yay!!! Now they get to live happily ever after, right.
> 
> Right?
> 
> Anyway, this is probably the end of this story, and I'll continue this series in another one, we'll see.
> 
> Until then, bye :)

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted this off my works so I had to rewrite it. If you've read it before and it sounds different that's why.
> 
> Sorry :(


End file.
